This invention relates to devices for practicing sports, and in particular, this invention relates to a system and method for simulating a pitched or thrown ball such as a baseball or softball.
Currently, there are many devices for throwing a ball, including the throwing of baseballs and softballs as well as cricket balls, lacrosse balls, tennis balls, etc. for players to practice with. Typically these devices have one or more wheels that engage the ball as it passes through the wheels and impart speed and spin to the ball. Two wheel devices have become the standard over the past several years while three wheel devices are also common. One wheel devices, while providing fewer options and features, remain popular due to simpler design, ease of use and lower cost.
Pitching machines of different configurations, whether equipped with a single wheel, two wheels or three wheels, are able to effectively replicate one or more particular pitch types with the same speed, trajectory and spin enabling players to practice hitting each type of pitch, particularly those that are difficult for an individual batter to hit.